


Desired Rewards

by PixeledPurple



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Ok a little plot, Porn With Plot, Rewards, Sexual Fantasy, Soundwave Really Wants Megatron to Frag Him, Spike and Valve, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, interruptions, multiple overloads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixeledPurple/pseuds/PixeledPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Decepticon ship decoded 4 sets of coordinates, Soundwave was the only one to bring back a relic. For this, he deserves a reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desired Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after _Hurt_. And it really has nothing to do with anything, but we're just assuming that the Decepticons hadn't uncovered the virus Ratchet planted in Laserbeak.

Soundwave examined his newly repaired visor in the mirror. He had had Laserbeak deliver it from Knock Out, ensuring that he didn't have to be seen without it. Satisfied that the repairs were adequate, he sent a ping to Laserbeak to run a surveillance sweep of the ship as he prepared for recharge.

Soundwave lay down on his bert, beginning the shut down procedures of his non essential systems.

The chime of his door stopped his power down sequences, and he quickly rebooted most of his systems before heading to answer it. There where very few on this ship who who would dare disturb Soundwave in his private quarters, fewer still who would do it such a late hour.

When he keyed open the door, to say he was surprised to find Megatron standing there would be an understatement. Soundwave quickly stepped aside, inviting him in.

He watched as Megatron strode into the room, his field extended exuding strength and confidence, as always. It became even more apparent as the door shut behind them. Soundwave could feel just how small the room that he now occupied with the mighty Megatron really was.

"Today was quite the eventful day Soundwave. I had expected more of my warriors than three failed missions, three relics, lost to the hands of our enemies."

Soundwave stood patiently, silent, as always. He knew he had not failed. He had not let his lord down.

"You alone, Soundwave, were successful in retrieving your target."

Soundwave couldn't help the look of surprise that crossed his face and he was glad for his visor. It was not like Megatron to single him out for such things. He was only doing his duty after all. He brought up the Decepticon insignia on his visor: for the Decepticon cause.

"You have always been my most loyal subject Soundwave," Megatron said, taking a step closer. "And I believe your victory today has earned you a reward."

Soundwave denied a request for his cooling fans to turn on. Primus but Megatron was just so close!

"Tell me, Soundwave," Megatron practically purred his name as he leaned in close to his audio receptors. "What is it that would ask as a reward?"

Soundwave denied another request of his fans as ideas flashed through his processor just how he could ask to be rewarded. But he could never ask such things of his lord. He could never ask for anything. He did his duty for Megatron, for the Decepticon cause, not for rewards and praise.

Soundwave shook his head, wishing Megatron wasn't standing quite so close. Wishing that he was closer.

And then Megatron took another step forward, forcing Soundwave to step back, pressed right up against the wall. And Megatron leaned in, his frame brushing against Soundwave's.

He denied his fans again, despite the urgent warning on the request. He knew he was in danger of overheating, but he would not embarrass himself in front of his lord in such a way.

"Soundwave, I insist. I believe in rewarding loyalty and a job well done. And no one deserves such a reward as much as you."

Soundwave tried again to shake his head. He was a mech who prided himself on his self control, but right now, he could feel that control slipping away from him, further and further away with each passing moment, which each word Megatron spoke, with each time their frames brushed against each other, which each of Megatron's hot ex-vents he could feel on his visor.

"If you will not tell me what it is you want Soundwave, than I shall have to guess. And I can think of one thing that I do believe you would enjoy," Megatron said, pressing his frame hard up against Soundwave's, his hands on the wall on either side of him, leaving him no place to escape.

Though escape was the last thing on Soundwave's processor. He wanted nothing more than to remain here, trapped against the wall, his lord's frame hot and fierce against his. Well, perhaps there was one thing he wanted more...

And then Megatron ducked his helm down leaning in even closer, forcing Soundwave to turn his own helm to the side as Megatron pressed his lips to Soundwave's neck. Then he felt Megatron's warm, slick glossa sliding up the side of his neck, behind his visor, right up against that sensitive spot behind his audio receptor.

And then Soundwave lost the battle with his self control. His fans kicked on at high gear, and he felt his knees buckle beneath him as a shiver of pleasure ran all the way down his frame.

Megatron caught him instantly, his strong arms wrapping around Soundwave's slender waist, pulling him even closer against his frame.

"Tell me, Soundwave," Megatron purred directly into Soundwave's audio receptor. "Am I wrong in assuming this is what you want?"

Soundwave shook his head, reaching up to grip Megatron's arms. He could _feel_ Megatron's grin. "Than am I correct that you would enjoy taking my spike as a reward for a job so well done?"

Soundwave nodded eagerly, yes, yes of course that was what he wanted. That was all he had ever wanted, since those days in Kaon, since before the war, for all these eons, it was all Soundwave had ever wanted.

"Than you shall have your reward," Megatron said. And then those strong, sturdy arms lifted him up as if he weighed nothing. Soundwave's arms automatically went up to Megatron's shoulders, reaching around him to keep his balance.

Megatron carried him the few steps to the berth, slowly crawling atop of it. He still held Soundwave in one of his powerful arms, demonstrating his true, gladiator strength. Slowly, gently, he lowered Soundwave to the berth, then lowered himself down on top of him.

He placed a kiss at the very top of Soundwave's visor, then another, and another, moving slowly down the side, until he reached one of the small latches. Megatron pulled away slightly, running a finger across it.

Soundwave froze, waiting. "Would you remove this?" he asked, his voice thick, heavy with want. He wanted Soundwave. He wanted him perhaps as much as Soundwave wanted Megatron.

The thought alone made him arch up off the berth, his hand gripping tighter at Megatron's shoulders. He could feel the lubricants already starting to pool against his valve cover.

Megatron was the only mech left alive, save for his cassettes, who had seen his face. But it had been ages. Soundwave hesitated, but then he felt one of those strong hands slide down his frame, over his hip, and slip underneath his leg, griping it firmly and lifting ever so slightly. He felt Megatron slip in between his legs, and felt his already hot panel press up against his own.

And Soundwave remembered this was Megatron, the one mech he would do anything for. The one mech he _wanted_ to do anything for. And he wanted no barriers between himself and his lord.

He sent the command to disengage the locks on his visor, and it hissed softly as it slid out of place. He reached up, pulling it off, and looked up at his lord for the first time in centuries without it.

And Megatron smiled. Reaching up with his free hand, he caressed Soundwave's cheek. "You are beautiful," Megatron murmured, leaning down to press his mouth against Soundwave's own in a fiery kiss. It was such a vain thing to want to hear, and from anyone else it may have meant nothing, but from Megatron, it meant everything.

Soundwave let his legs slide a little further apart, and arched up into the kiss, wanting more, more of Megatron, more of his touch, his praise.

Distantly, he heard his visor clatter to the ground as Megatron ran his hand down his frame. He hiked his leg up higher, and Soundwave gasped, effectively breaking their kiss.

Megatron grinned down at him, and then Soundwave felt a hand on his panel, "Open."

He obeyed without hesitation, lubricants leaking out onto the berth below. His valve ached with need, so empty, so longing to be filled. It took all his efforts to suppress a whimper when Megatron didn't immediately plunge into him as he wanted.

Instead, Megatron slowly, ever so slowly, traced a finger around the rim of his valve.

Soundwave disabled his vocalizer. It wasn't something he normally did, but he knew he wouldn't be able to contain himself at this rate. He jerked his hips towards Megatron's hand, silently asking for more than just a touch.

Megatron hummed his amusement in reply. "Anxious, are we?"

But instead of giving Soundwave what he wanted, Megatron ran his finger up toward his outer node. He circled it gently, once, twice, and then he pressed down, hard and suddenly.

Soundwave bucked his hips up hard, had his vocalizer not been powered down he would have screamed from the pleasure. 

Megatron rubbed it for a moment, watching Soundwave squirm beneath him. He placed one more kiss on Soundwave's lips, then sat up, straddling his hips.

Soundwave instinctively moved towards him, trying to avoid the loss of the hot, sturdy frame above him, but Megatron placed a hand on his chest, holding him down.

"I want to watch you," Megatron told him. His hand slid down front his chest, slowly down his frame, until it rested firmly on his hip, still holding him down.

It took all of his efforts for Soundwave not to arch up into his lord again. But Megatron wished him to remain laying down, so he did.

Megatron took his other hand and ran it slowly down his frame, over sensitive transformation seems and biolights. Soundwave would have whimpered if he could, and he was glad he had disabled his vocalizer. His fingers traced the seems of his open interface panel before slipping down between his legs.

Again, Megatron ran a finger around the outer ring of his valve. Except this time, instead of pulling away, he slipped that finger down, pushing through the folds of his valve and in one firm, slow thrust, he buried his finger up to the last knuckle, deep into Soundwave's valve.

Knowing that Megatron was inside of him, feeling his finger within is valve, it was enough to push him over the edge. Soundwave's valve clenched around Megatron's finger, lubricant dripping out the sides, down Megatron's hand. He arched up off the berth, mouth open in a silent scream as overload took him.

Soundwave opened optics he didn't remember closing to see Megatron grinning down at him. He should move, sit up, do something, but all he could do was pant as he came down for the high of his overload.

Before he could regain his composure, he felt a second finger slide into his valve, along side the first. Megatron was surprisingly gentle, but persistent, pushing in steadily until both fingers were nestled deep inside the soft, sensitive folds of his valve.

"Well I must say, Soundwave, I was not expecting you to overload for me so quickly," Megatron said, as he slowly started to work his fingers back and forth inside Soundwave's valve.

Soundwave would have whimpered if he could. He could feel his charge building again as Megatron thrust his fingers in and out of his valve, twisting them, curling them up to reach the most sensitive nodes, scissoring them apart, stretching his calipers, pulling him apart. Then a third finger joined the first two.

Soundwave gasped silently. He could feel the stretch in his valve, it felt so good. He was close. Megatron twisted his fingers, thrusting deeper, harder, faster.

So close. Soundwave squirmed, pushing down, trying to get more of Megatron's hand into him.

Megatron grinned over him, seeing just how desperate Soundwave was getting. "Do you like that, Soundwave?" he asked, his voice low and rough.

Soundwave nodded. He was just... so... close.

Megatron brushed his thumb against his outer node lightly, so lightly, too lightly. Soundwave arched into the touch, yearning for more contact.

Megatron obliged him, pressing firmly as he rubbed small circles around his node, then bared down hard, at the same time, spreading and curling his fingers inside of Soundwave's valve.

A second overload hit him hard as his valve pulsed, clenching Megatron's fingers. More lubricant gushing out, pooling beneath his aft.

Soundwave gasped, panting hard, his fans running at maximum speed, and still he was overheating.

His vision went white as he struggled to cool his frame, the last waves of pleasure slowly dissipating from his spent frame.

It was nearly five minutes before he was able to bring his optics back online. When he did, he was greeted by the site of Megatron licking his lubricants from his fingers. _His_ lubricants. The sight alone was almost enough to make him overload all over again.

"Welcome back," Megatron said with a smirk, licking the last of the fluids from his finger.

Soundwave whimpered, and to his horror, the sound actually escaped his vocalizer. It must have rebooted itself during his last overload.

Megatron grinned down at him, but to his relief, didn't say anything. Instead, he leaned down over him, kissing his audial receptor, then moving down, kissing along his jawline, down his neck.

Soundwave turned his head to the side, allowing him more access.

Megatron found one of the energon cables in his neck with mouth. He licked it, running his glossa up the length of it, until the point where it disappeared beneath his plating, then back down. He worked the cable with his mouth, sliding his glossa beneath it, and then he sucked.

Sound arched up, lifting one leg to wrap around his lords waist. Oh he wanted this! He wanted this so badly!

"Looks like you're ready for me," Megatron said, his lips brushing his audio receptor as he spoke.

Soundwave's fans had slowed as his frame recovered from the overload, but the promise of Megatron's spike in his valve was all they needed to kick back into high gear.

He heard the click of Megatron's interface panel opening and immediately spread his legs further. Yes, oh yes this was what he wanted. This is what he had waited for for so long.

Megatron shifted above him, and he felt his spike nudge against the outer rim of his valve. Soundwave arched up into him impatiently, silently begging for his spike.

Megatron grinned, kissing Soundwave on the lips, then slowly started to push into his valve.

"Soundwave!" Megatron's voice boomed over his comms.

Soundwave froze.

"Report to the bridge immediately!"

Soundwave sent an affirmative response along the comm. He carefully withdrew his fingers from his valve, mourning the loss of his fantasy even more than that of his touch . He allowed himself a silent sigh before picking up his visor and heading to the washracks.

Perhaps one day, his lord would make his fantasies come true.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing porn. Be nice, k?


End file.
